Life after you' Bakura oneshot
by Leah Ka
Summary: Yeah so this is a songfiction/oneshot about Bakura and there is a bit of my OC Leah in it to. Bakura is probably very OCC... Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura because if I did he would never had died nor do I own the song Life after you by Daughtry. Review!


Oneshot with Bakura by Leah Ka

Songfiction: Life after you by Daughtry

_**Ten miles from town, and I just broke down  
Spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone, just trying to get home  
**_

"You are kidding me right?!" I shouted angry. It was 2.04 am and my car had just begun to slow down. I could see smoke coming from under the hood. I drove into the side of the road. "No, no, no" I mumbled to myself as I got out. I opened the hood and lots of smoke hit my face. I took a step back and coughed a little. This was great! I was alone on the road, just about 10 miles from Domino City and my phone was flat. How was I going to get to Leah now? I growled annoyed and hit the car out of frustration. I had a feeling every god in the world was against but I didn't care. I HAD to get to Leah.

_**To tell you I was wrong, but you already know  
Believe me, I won't stop at nothing  
to see you, so I've started running**_

I had to tell Leah I was sorry. That I had been such an ass towards her and hope she would forgive me. And for those reasons I started running. I simply began to run towards the lights I knew was the light of Domino City. I ran towards the place I knew Leah would be. I didn't care if all Gods way against me, I was going to get Leah back. No way, a small break down was going to stop me from doing that. __

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**_

As I ran unwanted memories pressed their way into my mind. Memories from the night Leah and I had our fight.

_(Flashback) _

"_Why don't you believe me Bakura?!" Leah screamed. _

"_You think I'm stupid Leah?! I have seen how you two look at each other!" I yelled back and glared at her._

"_There is nothing between Yami and me!"_

"_Liar!" I snarled. I couldn't take it. This was too much knowing the only woman I loved was in love with that damn pharaoh. I stomped towards the backdoor and put my hand on the handle. _

"_So are you just going to leave like that Bakura? Run away from everything?! You are being a coward!" Leah shouted. _

_I froze. How dared she to fall me a coward. I was just about turn around to yell some more at her when I heard voices outside the front door .I stiffened when I realized it was the damn pharaoh and my own hikari's voices. No, that damned pharaoh was not going to see me like this; it would hurt my pried too much. So I did the only thing I could do. As I opened the door I looked over my shoulder and yelled: "Go to your pharaoh Leah. We are apparently just not meant to be! I can't believe I even wasted my time on you! " and with that I slammed the door. _

_**  
I must have been high to say you and I  
weren't meant to be and just wasting time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you  
you know I would die here without you**_

It had hurt so incredible much just to force those words out of my mouth but I had to try to save a little of my pride. My pride was also the reason I had gotten into my car and begun to drive. I didn't have any place in my mind to drive to. I needed to get as far away from Leah as I could even though it hurt more then something I had ever done.

And as I drove I began to think about what I had said. And I realized how stupid I had acted. How could I even have said such things? I wanted to go back but it was first when I saw a newspaper about the King of Games was to marry Riku (efternavn) I decided to go back. It was also that moment I realized Leah hadn't been lying. There never had been any kind of love between them, what I had seen I the pharaoh's eyes had been gratitude while in Leah's there had been happiness. And all the time they had spend together Leah must had helped him with planning how to propose to Riku, Leah was after all her best friend. As soon I realized that I got into my car and began to drive back._**  
**__  
__**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after  
after the life we've been through  
'Cause there's no life after you**_

I was still running but I got nearer and nearer the city. I didn't know have long time I had run and I didn't care. I just wanted Leah back. Because without her I didn't know what to do. _****_

You and I, right or wrong, there's no one  
after this time I spent alone  
it's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinking about the better times  
must've been out of my mind  
so I'm running back to tell you  


I got closer. I just passed Domino High School, our old school where we had met. All those memories from that school suddenly filled me. All those happy times. I had really been completely out of my mind when I left her. I had been blinded by jealousy.

_**  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
without you, God know what I'd do  
**_

And the truth was that I had been a jerk, an ass. And now I just wanted her back. I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Without her I wouldn't know what to do.

_**  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause there's no life after you**_

There her house was. For the first time since I had started running I stopped. I panted heavily but I didn't care. I walked up to her door and knocked on. I wasn't the on to believe in Gods but right now I prayed with all my heart, that Leah would take me back. Because all I wanted was a life in happiness with her. Happiness and love. Without her I was nothing.

The door opened.


End file.
